Nothing's For Certain
This is the third episode of Survivor: Costa Rica. Challenges Reward-Immunity Challenge: Coco Pops One at a time, tribe members will run to the top of several boxes, where they will find coconuts at the top. They must bounce a coconut off of a trampoline at the bottom of the boxes so that it is able to bounce off and break targets on the other side. The first two tribes to break all five of their targets wins immunity. Reward: Comfort Items Winner: Alajeula and Cartago Story Day 7 The eighteen remaining players walked into an open clearing, where they saw eighteen numbered tiles sitting on a table. "Is this what I think it is Jeff?" Amos asks. "Yes. It is. Drop your buffs. We are switching tribes," Jeff answers. All the contestants then dropped their buffs. "The San José tribe is no more. There are now only three tribes in this season. Behind me are eighteen numbered tiles, one for each of you. You will pick a number from 1-18. The number will determine your new tribe," Jeff states. All eighteen players soon grabbed a number tile. "Alright, if you picked a number between 1 and 6, walk over to the Alajuela mat," Jeff states. Fiona M., Henry, Mike, Tori, Nick, and Kyle walked over to the red Alajuela mat. "If you picked a number between 7 and 12, walk over to the Cartago mat," Jeff states. Amos, Kylie, Beck, Ciera, Amos, and Madeline walked over to the yellow Cartago mat. "And finally, if you picked a number between 13 and 18, walk over to the Heredia mat," Jeff states. Abigail, Tony, Stephanie, Corey, Rayne, and Eli walked over to the green Heredia mat. "These are your new tribes, and these are your new buffs," Jeff states. He then throws the contestants' new buffs towards them, which they put on as they walked back to their new camp. "Hey guys, welcome to Cartago beach!" Madeline shouts. As Beck tends to the fire, Ciera and Amos talk. "Kylie's been acting suspicious since we got here. I'm thinking she has an idol," Amos states. "I know. I don't trust that girl," Ciera replies. Kylie sits on the bench, thinking to herself. Kylie walks over to Madeline. "I'm thinking about targeting Amos," Kylie states. "I've got to think that one over a bit," Madeline replies. Over at the Alajuela tribe, Kyle is not happy. Kyle then walks over to Henry and Tori. "You two seem close. How about you join up with me and get rid of Fiona?" Kyle asks. "We might," Henry answers. Day 8 Cartago and Alajuela win immunity, sending Heredia to Tribal Council. Rayne decides to talk with Corey and Eli. "I was saying that we should get rid of the returning players now so they don't become threats later. I'm saying that we should vote Tony out," Rayne states. "We'll consider it," Corey replies. Corey decides to talk with Stephanie. "Rayne's going after the returning players. She wants to target Tony. She'll go for you next," Corey states. "I have to alert Tony," Stephanie replies. Stephanie then approaches Tony. "Rayne's going after us. She has to go," Stephanie states. "Then, let's do it," Tony replies. At Tribal Council, Rayne viciously calls the players ignorant for not wanting to take out the returning players as soon as possible, but Eli retaliates, saying that they should wait til later. Rayne soon found herself voted out in a 4-2 vote over Tony. Tribal Council Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * What's gonna happen at the next episode? Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.